The Odims
by Nad'rael Odim
Summary: Meet the Odims; one of the more odd families of the Horde. Farrson the Undead, Nad'rael the Sin'dorei and their "adopted" children. Join them on their various adventures through Azeroth and life. Rated M for later content and language. This is a gift for the amazing and wonderful man whom plays Farrson. I love you dear! (First story; please be kind and advice is always welcome!)
1. Chapter 1 - Meet the Odims

Chapter One

Meet the Odims

The little house sat upon a misty hill, the shutters in need of a few patch ups and the roof creaked in the perpetual wind that ran through the mountains of old Gilneas. From within the abode came the sounds of a minor explosion and shattering wood and glass. The faded yellow door crashed open and out tumbled a very smudged elven red head. Nad'rael Odim coughed and looked back over her shoulder at the acrid fumes trailing out the door, "Oh dear... Farrson is not going to like this. That was the third kitchen table this month."

She brushed bits of glass from her short mane of crimson locks, sighing morosely, "I just don't understand why the peacebloom, of all things, reacted so violently."

Nad'rael continued to ramble to herself as she dusted her dingy robes off, making her way back to the house, past the dismayed stone drake who stood on the lawn, shaking his head in disgust. Once back within the warmth of her home, Nad'rael surveyed the damage: one shattered table, one alchemy set in shambles on the floor, and her ingrediants in various states of destruction. She shook her head softly and righted an aged chair, summoning her enchanted notebook into her lap, scribbling furiously.

Nad'rael was so enraptured with recording her findings that she missed the tell-tale thump and groan of the front door. Heavy plated boots stomped across the floor and stopped in front of the absent-minded woman, "So... this is what happens when you say you are going to take it easy, huh?"

A pair of faintly glowing jade green eyes peered over the top of the stained and singed tome, a small gulp being heard in the relative silence, "Hello dear, you are certainly home early."

Nad'rael brushed a few stray locks from her forehead as she watched the man in front of her remove his battered rust colored helm. Farrson looked down at his wife, his shimmering golden eyes knitted together in an expression of resigned amusement and Nad'rael stood, wrapping her slender arms around him. He held her close for a few moments before gently pushing her back and brought his hand up to brush away the soot that sat on the tip of her nose, laughing, "Well at least you have your eyebrows this time."

"At least I have some!" She shout back childishly.

Farrson tilted his head, putting a hand dramatically on his brow, "Oh no, when did I lose them?! Right... I'm dead, so what's your excuse?"

"Oh shut up..."

Farrson reached out and ruffled his wife's already tousled hair, smirking, "Now then... where is everyone?"

The doctor looked around the cluttered kitchen, thinking hard for a moment before a loud squeal came from the second floor. Farrson grabbed his wicked looking sword and raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time, skidding to a sudden stop in front of their daughter, Karina's room. He threw open the door, the heavy wood banging against the wall and stomped in, weapon at the ready.

On the small bed, bounced a little three-year old girl who was about the size of an adult tiger. She was giggling loudly, her long golden braids in disarray and her large expressive cerulean eyes glinting with mischief as a creature that resembled a cross between an octopus and a blind monkey swung from the hanging candle fixture by it's inky colored tendrils, "MrffFarrKar!" it screamed at the Undead.

Farrson lowered his weapon and sighed softly, "Karina, were you playing "Toss Vlad" again?"

Karina looked up at her adopted father with an innocent expression so reminiscent of his wife that Farrson had to master himself to keep a stern frown, "But Papa, Vlad likes it!" It asked me to throw him at the ceiling and Mama says brothers and sisters help each other!"

Vlad, the creature in question was a creation of Nad'rael's, a shadowfiend formed from her blood and her husband's flesh, knitted together and brough to life by Shadow magic. The lovely Sin'dorei woman had insisted from the moment of the creature's "birth" that it was to be considered a child and member of the Odim family, much to Farrson's dismay. The thing slid down from the makeshift chandelier and landed on Farrson's head with a thick plop, tendrils waving and slapping him across the face, "Farrmrrfll!" It cried.

Farrson sighed once more, the sound rattling through his old bones like the creaking of ancient tree boughs and he looked back down the stairs at Nad'rael who had followed him up to investigate the commotion, "Dear, isn't there some way you can make this -thing- more intelligent?"

"That is a horrible way to talk about your son... err daught-... child!" She exclaimed crossly.

"You don't even know what it is, do you?" Farrson shook his head in bewilderment, "Are you sure it's even safe to be around Karina?"

Karina walked up behind her father and pried Vlad off of his head, cuddling it close in her arms while it batted at her braids with a flailing tendril, "Papa, Vlad is a good boy, he is just very happy to see you." explained the little girl in confident tones as the creature proceeded to drool all over the half Vy'krl child's arms.

Farrson just shook his head again, sending his long black war braids dancing and sheathed his sword, "I can see I am outnumbered... well then, who is up for a picnic?" he asked, bracing himself for the explosion.

Karina jumped up and down in excitement, swinging Vlad in her arms and Nad'rael immediately started prattling on about the different herbs she could acquire at what locations and plotting her "accidental" trials of her potions on unsuspecting travelers. Farrson just stood back and watched his rather odd family with a bemused smile and said, more to himself, "...Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Picnic

Chapter Two

The Picnic

The Odims strolled through the misty trees of the rather dank Howling Fjord. Nad'rael sighed softly, looking at her husband with some frustration, "So, tell me again... why could we not simply have our outing somewhere less... wild, such as Eversong?"

Farrson turned an arch look on his wife, "You would rather go somewhere that is fake then enjoy the "real"?" He stretched his decrepit arms wide, as though to encompass the entire scene before the family, "-This- is the outdoors, not something designed and maintained by a bunch of snooty elves afraid of getting their hands dirty... besides, I heard that there were some rather lovely tiger lilies and golden clovers as well!" he finished, almost giddy with excitement.

Karina began to giggle softly as her mother put a hand over her eyes and groaned, "And now the real reason comes out. I do wish you would simply tell me when you wanted to add to that book of yours, besides-" Nad'rael paused mid diatribe as Farrson, eyes aglow like a child at Winter's Viel, dropped the picnic basket and crouched next to a patch of vibrantly colored flowers and began examining it for specimens.

The doctor just sighed softly and walked over to the dented and discarded picnic basket, taking Karina's hand in hers, "Come with me, dear. We are going to go set up lunch near that giant fir tree."

Karina looked back over her shoulder, brows knitted in concern, "What about Papa? Will he be okay by hisself?"

"Himself." Nad'rael corrected and looked back over at the Undead in question, who was scribbling rapidly in a heavy and rather dirty notebook, smiling gleefully at a rather large collection of flora, "I am sure he will be quite fine on his own..."

The two lay out a frayed and worn blanket underneath a grand pine tree and Nad'rael began humming softly as she set about placing the small feast the family had brought. As she was extricating the huge slab of sheep roast, courtesy of one of their more... strange neighbors, her ears twitched, picking up the sound of glass tinkling as it shattered. She whirled around, only to see her daughter standing guiltily next to her mother's potion satchel, "Karina... did you get into Mama's potions?"

The little girl shook her head adamantly, sending her golden braids flapping, "No Mama, those aren't mine!"

Nad'rael put her hands on her hips, tone stern, but filled with repressed laughter, "If you didn't, then why do you have fuzzy ears and a nice fluffy tail, hmm?"

Karina gasped and spun, trying to catch hold of her newly acquired appendage with such fervor that she sent herself tumbling to the ground, grappling with her tail, feline ears twitching madly. Her mother watched all of this as she burst into peals of breathless giggling, clutching her sides. Farrson wandered back over, drawn to the commotion, book tucked beneath his arm and just stopped to stare at the bizarre scene before him, "...Perhaps I shouldn't have left them to their own devices." He thought and after some consideration, he shrugged, saying aloud, "Who am I kidding? I can't change a force of nature."

Farrson coughed loudly and both girls looked up with mutual expressions of sheepishness, "So I take it this is the entertainment portion of the meal?" he asked wryly.

The doctor, still wheezing slightly from the laughter, picked up her dusty potion satchel and retrieved a tiny vial containing a crystal clear liquid and uncorked it, handing it to her daughter, "Drink this up sweetie and you won't be Kitty Karina anymore." she explained, snorting still.

Karina downed the liquid and with a small pop the tail and feline ears vanished, leaving the small child still very pink with embarrassment, "Sorry Mama..."

"It's alright dear, just so long as we learn from our mistakes, that is what is important." Nad'rael explained, smiling.

"Hmm, I wonder then... with all your mistakes and "accidents", why have you still not learned?" Farrson mused aloud and ducked as his wife tossed hard roll at his head.

The family sat and ate their lunch in the shade, talking and laughing as the afternoon wound down. Nad'rael smiled over at her husband, Karina asleep with her head in her mother's lap, "You know, I must say this was one of your better ideas for a date."

"What? I thought you liked my others.." Farrson crossed his arms, looking petulant.

"Oh yes, going to fight giant serpents in the Wailing Caverns or being chased by drunken pirates halfway across the whole of Tanaris is certainly very romantic." Nad'rael shot back, smirking.

Farrson threw up his hands, "I just don't know why you can't see the fun in that. Fighting for our lives, side by side... far more romantic then going for a carriage ride or whatever it is you elves do." he said, waving his hand in the air.

"You elves do hmm?" she repeated, arching a brow and looking a little menacing, however speaking in a very sweet tone, "So that is what -Forsaken- enjoy then?"

Farrson growled slightly and flinched, "Don't call me that... you know how I feel about that."

"Then don't refer to me as an elf. I am nothing like the rest of the Sin'dorei." Nad'rael said crossly.

Farrson sighed softly and opened his flower book and retrieved a single crimson tiger lily, still unpressed and offered it to his wife, "You are right dear, you certainly are unlike any other woman I have ever met."

Nad'rael reached over to take the bloom, careful not to jostle their daughter still asleep and smiled, "And you are unlike any man I have ever know." She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled the heady scent, "After all, how many husbands would put up with a wife gets into more trouble then the entire Horde combined?"

Farrson just laughed quietly, "At least I can always count on you to keep me on my toes."


	3. Chapter 3 - Returning Home

Chapter Three

Returning Home

The trip back on the zeppelin from Howling Fjord was a rather dreary affair for the family, made a bit more entertaining by the fact that Nad'rael discovered the intrepid Vlad had stowed himself away in one of many satchels. Farrson spent the entire flight trying to chase the down slippery creature as he terrorized the passengers on the deck. "Come back here dammit! That is not food, it's Druid!" Farrson yelled in exasperation as Vlad attempted to nibble the ears off of a very disgruntled feline formed Tauren.

The Shadowfiend was finally caught up in Karina's arms after rolling about the deck like some strange, mutated soccer ball. Nad'rael approached the Goblin captain of the ship once the flight had reached it's end and pressed a few gold coins into his small palm, "For your trouble, good sir."

"Don't be silleh." The Goblin winked, though the coins vanished up the sleeve of his uniform, "That Tauren was always to big fer his britches and needs ta be knocked down a few pegs."

The Odims made their way from the ship, down the winding steps of the Zeppelin platform and Nad'rael let loose a shrill whistle from her rose-colored lips and a very large and irritable stone drake. Obsidium looked down at the family, a sigh rumbling from deep within his granite chest, "You called, Nad'rael?" He tilted his massive head down and rubbed his rough hune face on the Sin'dorei woman's cheek in a rare show of affection.

"Yes, I would like it if you would carry my family and myself back home. It has been a long trip." Nad'rael asked wearily.

Obsidium nodded his acceptance and kneeled down, the doctor helping her daughter up and then scrambling on herself and she held a hand down to Farrson. The Undead took his wife's hand while the drake began to grumble to himself about Forsaken and their bony, rotting joints. Farrson gritted his jaw and "accidentally" kicked Odsidium in the ribs on his way up. Nad'rael shook her head, sighing softly, at the exchange, "Can't you two simply let it go?"

"Yes, yes, it is simple to forgive the asinine deader whom rid me of my humanoid form..." Obsidium growled.

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't tried to take my wife as yours! I get so sick of everyone trying to steal what is mine." Farrson shot back.

The two bickered all the way back to their home in the misty mountains of Gilnaes. When they had safely landed, Farrson took his daughter in his arms and carried her up the creaking stairs to lay her down, for she had passed out on the ride home. Nad'rael saw to making sure Obsidium had his dinner, two whole sheep from the fluffy white herd that dotted the hillside and she patted him on his massive shoulder, "Thank you for the ride and please... try to get along with Farrson... for me?"

"There are things I will not do, even for you..." She heard him reply as she made her way into the glowing warmth of the house. Nad'rael set her bulging satchels upon the new kitchen table and undid the clasps, smirking slightly. She pulled up of the heavy wooden chairs and settled herself in it, waving her hand absently in the air, summoning her heavily stained enchanted notebook to lay in front of her. She flipped a few pages, eyes lighting up with glee as she reached a certain entry and began to pull various items from her satchels.

Shimmering crimson gemstones were laid out carefully upon the page and soon beautiful Fireblooms and knobbly Liferoots joined the pile of strange ingredients. Nad'rael pulled out a tiny crystalline vial containing a clear liquid and set it in her newly replaced alchemical stand and plucked up one of the Scarlet Rubies, which was the size of a plum, infusing it with a wisp of Shadow magic and crumbling it into a fine dust withing her hand. She carefully poured the shining powder into the vial and repeated the process with the herbs. The doctor carefully placed a small cork at the lip of the vial and took it from it's stand, shaking the thin tube in between her fingers. "...So what are you concocting this time?" asked her husband, seemingly appearing behind her from nowhere.

Nad'rael squeaked loudly and the vial slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor with a small crunch and a thin pink mist rose from the floor to envelope the pair, "Oh nooo..." Nad'rael moaned, flailing her arms uselessly as her face slowly began to flush, the tips of her pointed ears turning red.

"...What was that?" Farrson asked wearily, backing out of the cloud, coughing slight and throwing his helmet on a nearby table.

The couple stared at each other for a long moment as Farrson put two and two together, taking in his wife's flush features and his own hands beginning to shake, "It was a-another order of the lust potion wasn't it?" he asked, voice trembling.

Nad'rael nodded, attempting to side step Farrson, making her way to the door. A heavily plated arm shot out to grasp the doctor's pulling her back against her husband's chest, "Where do you think you're going, dear?" he queried, his amber eyes shimmering with a mixture of desire and mischief.

Nad'rael gulped loudly, the crackling of the fire the only other sound in old home, "I-I was going to go make an a-antidote..." she explained softly, trembling, the effects of the potion becoming even harder for her to resist.

Farrson grinned wickedly, looking his wife up and down for a moment before reaching a hand out, gently undoing the clasp to her robe and pushed it off her silken shoulders. He leaned down, lips lightly kissing a trail from the nape of her neck to her ear, whispering, "...I can think of a much better relief then an antidote."

The young woman seemed to hesitate for a moment and then reached her slender arms up to twine around his neck and gave a tug, a small, sensuous smile playing across her lips. Farrson took the cue and pulled her into his arms effortlessly and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, nudging the door open with his boot and laid her down upon the their bed. Nad'rael looked up at him, expression one of pure desire, "You know, this will be rather difficult with all that heavy armor you are wearing, my love... might hamper things a bit." she giggled softly.

"Shush, you minx." Farrson muttered affectionately as he busied himself with unbuckling all the cumbersome coverings, the plate clanging loudly as they hit the floor.

Finally finished with the rather frustrating task, he lay down the bed next to his wife, wrapping a lock of her hair tightly around one finger and tugged her next to him, staring hungrily at him, "So... how long does this one last?"

"About four hours... the customer that requested it said it was for a honeymoon." purred Nad'rael.

Farrson stared at his wife and tugged her robe aside roughly and smiled down at her wickedly at her, "Then you better ready yourself for a very long night... afterall, I don't need to sleep~"

"Oh my..."


End file.
